


Halloween With Jen & Kat

by Thelostshoe



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostshoe/pseuds/Thelostshoe
Summary: Jenny & Katrina's first Halloween together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited twice. It's short so I'm going to be so mad if I missed something >:[

“I am over two hundred years give or take.” Katrina stared directly into the DMV’s dull green eyes. She successfully pulled a small chuckle from the stern, grumpy elderly woman. Abbie suggested they do this now to start moving toward getting her as legitimate as possible driver’s license. From her conversation with Abbie -- she wasn’t going to forge a driver's license -- she’d have to take the practice test. When time permitted. 

 

They were at a small version with more dust than people to Jenny’s relief. She was an expert on lying and all things deceit. She didn’t know why this was making her feel ansty. 

 

_ It’s not the license. It’s not this place.  _  Her thoughts swirled and clogged, not allowing her to focus on one theory as to why she felt unsettled.

“No, we’re just here for a renewal..she has an odd sense of humor.” Jenny genuinely laughed.  Katrina’s hand gently glided across the tiled desk that they stood at. She gently traced symbols into it but Jenny couldn’t see what. She wasn’t casting anything it was a nervous tick that she had. 

 

She turned, her hair gently falling into her face as she looked toward Jenny. She had a pleasant smile and red dotted her cheeks. This was a fresh start, and that included the new tedious small tasks such as renewing IDs.  

 

_ Maybe that’s why I am feeling bubbly. _

“Now we can safely purchase spray paint and R rated movies.” Jenny teased as they stepped out of the building, “Now we’ll just have to work to get you a driver’s license.”

“I can drive safely and dangerously when the need arises. Why do I need a license saying so?” She tried not to pout but she didn’t enjoy the new age-y stuff. “I am great at it.”

 

“While, I am in agreement and loving the air of confidence you have to prove it to the government.” Jenny paused as she stepped into the driver's seat, “I’d also loved the hell out of it that I didn’t have to drive us everywhere.”

Jenny started the jeep and soon was pulling out onto the highway. She turned down the music the moment she noticed Katrina was wanting to speak..but didn’t want to fight the music. Unlike her ex-husband who had no problem shouting over the music. She enjoyed this about working more with Katrina -- married couples sometimes took on the habits of their partners. This was one of those that she was glad didn’t stick.

“Now, we’re going to the Wal-Mart to buy pumpkins.” Katrina made the sentence sound more like a question. “Halloween when I grew up wasn’t much. I went once and accidentally correctly predicted someone’s future.”

“You’re a witch isn’t that part of the gimmick?” Jenny asked, her eyebrows raised at this. Katrina loved the light-hardheartedness side of Jenny, her face relaxed and just...just there. 

 

“Hey now, you and Abbie, are too. Even if you’re new to it.”

“True.”

“I couldn’t go back to that town. Thankfully no one recognized me there. Super awkward, as you would say.” Katrina laughed running her hands through her hair. Jenny turned the music back up as they ventured toward Halloween. 

 

Jenny felt like she drank way too many redbulls just a moment ago. But she hadn’t --she focused on the ease of Katrina being able to tell her something so casual about her life back then. It helped. 

 

This wasn't the first Halloween that they had celebrated with one another. But it was the first they did as girlfriends, Jenny foresaw that it would be without any paranormal interference and they'd be happy.

Katrina would think Jenny a shit fortune teller.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open to heaven or hell? At any local Wal-Mart

Lights of the place blinded Katrina as they entered the building. The cool blast and the loudness of the building, just a thing she still had to adjust to. Her world was noisy, too, but here these places made her feel alien.

 

Jenny beelined to a group of giant cardboard containers almost spilling over with various sizes of pumpkins. Her curled hair danced along her shoulders as she did this. Her soldier like posture with her childlike glee shot off contradicting ideas of who this woman was. 

 

“Abbie and I used to try to find two of the most ridiculous ones then attempt to make them look as frightening as possible.”

 

Jenny drifted off momentarily as she gently caressed a smaller pumpkin from the pie. It had a weird indent as if it free around something with a sharp corner. As Jenny spun it around Katrina saw more of the markings.

 

“I recognize that marking.” Katrina whispered softly as if someone would care what she was saying.

 

“Of course you do. What marking?” Jenny looked around the Walmart surprised it would be involved in anything supernatural.

 

“On the pumpkin. It's one of the seven keys to hell.”

 

“Why are there seven keys to hell? Who does this?”

 

“Always balance. Where there is evil there is good. A witch before my time wanted to get into heaven. She was warned about it but she grieves terribly for her young son and daughter. She felt it unjust that they die before what she believed their time.”

 

“So the keys were to get her kids from heaven?”

 

“Yes, she was warn that something  _ drastic _ would happen as she worked on her endeavors.”

 

“Do they open hell? End of the world?”   
  


“As you’d say, yep.” Katrina gently licked as she gently moved toward a family with several pumpkins in their basket. The little girl was drumming and headbanging when Katrina stepped in their view, “What does this look like to you?”

 

“A pumpkin.”

 

“Just a pumpkin nothing on it? My girlfriend over there thinks that it kind of looks like a George Clooney.” 

 

The wife laughed and the husband gave her a funny look but they agreed with Katrina that it didn’t look like anything special. The husband teased that she possibly needed to get her girlfriend glasses and Katrina feigned, saying she’d worry she’d leave her if that was the case.

 

Jenny walked up after they moseyed away, her eyes bright and her smile widening with each minute passing.

 

“You sounded so…”

 

“I was a spy back in my day, blending in is something we do.” Katrina paused, “Though sometimes I  _ am _ confused about things or say things off. I know how to mingle.”

 

“George Clooney though?”

 

“It was the face I saw on the magazine over there.” She pointed. They grabbed their hell key pumpkin with several other items and left. 


End file.
